The present invention is related to finger-pricking devices. In particular, the present invention is related to lancets for medical use.
Lancets or finger-pricking devices is widely used in the medical field for applications such as skin incisions and blood drawing. In some lancet assemblies, the blade or needle is kept in a standby position until it is triggered by the user, who is typically a medical personnel in charge of drawing the blood from a patient. In other lancet assemblies, the user has to manually set the assembly to an armed position before firing can be triggered. Upon triggering, the blade fires onto the skin of the patient, for example on the finger, and makes an incision.
Such lancet assemblies must be sterilized before use, and the lancet maintained under sterile conditions until use. Furthermore, the lancet assembly should be disposable to eliminate the chances of disease transmission due to the blade being used on more than one person. In this regard, the lancet should ideally be designed for only one firing, and have safety features to prevent reuse. Other features which are desirable include safety features to reduce the chance of the lancet accidentally misfiring and pricking someone.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a safe and reliable lancet assembly.